


Fuck Me

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: You can do this.Just breathe.Act straight.ORThe time Draco did the exact opposite.





	

_You can do this._

_Just breathe._

_Act straight._

This was the mantra Draco Malfoy had been repeating to himself over, and over, and over again during the ride towards Hogwarts. 

He had made it through six years in school (and one year of… “homeschooling”, if that’s what you wanted to call it) without rising the suspicion of being anything other than straight, and he wasn’t planning on ruining that now.

“Have you seen Potter yet?” Pansy said suddenly, breaking Draco from his thoughts.

“Yeah,” Blaise sighed, shooting a wary glance at Draco, “he was sitting with the Weasel.”

Feeling as though something thick had lodged in his throat, Draco croaked, “The _girl_ Weasel?”

“I dunno, do I?” Blaise shrugged. “It was a redhead. I stopped looking after that.”

“What kind of help are you?” Draco blurted out, fighting the serious urge to hex him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” If Blaise’s voice wasn’t sarcastic, Draco wasn’t blonde, and merlin knew he was. “I forgot we were still supposed to spy on Harry Potter.”

Pansy giggled. “Honey, that was in our job description.”

Draco nudged her. “Oh, shut up. It wasn’t.”

“You’re supposed to say, ‘ _there isn’t a job description._ ’” Blaise said, raising his eyebrow.

“I’m a _Malfoy_ ,” Draco said as an explanation. “It’s a given that my friends need one.”

“Sometimes I really hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Draco said in a sing-song voice, “Which is why you are going to get back to the compartment where you saw Potter and confirm which Weasel he -”

He froze.

The compartment door had suddenly slid open, and the figure he had least wanted to show up unexpectedly was standing in its doorway.

“To speak about the devil,” Blaise said in a voice that was way too cheerful (Draco might have to murder him for that alone, as soon as he had figured out how to breathe.)

Potter - Potter with his new glasses and his new haircut and his growthspurt and his cheeky smile and his muggle scruffy-looking clothing - snorted. As if standing there, in front of three people he despised, was completely normal for him. “I hope it were only good things?”

_You can do this._

Draco couldn’t breathe.

When had Potter become so hot?

_Just breathe._

Why were his eyes so green?

_Act straight._

“Oh,” Draco finally croaked, unable to hold it in anymore, “ **fuck me**.”

Three pairs of eyes snapped back at him.

“Wait. I… I just -” Draco’s face felt so hot, everything felt hot, and he couldn’t breathe - “I meant -”

“Okay.” Potter said.

Draco turned around so fast he nearly fell out of his seat. “What?”

“Okay,” Potter repeated, a smirk on his lips. “Let’s not do it in front of your friends though, I doubt they’d appreciate it. I passed a few empty compartment on my way here…”

_You can do this._

Had Potter just -

_Just breathe._

Potter. He. Oh.

_Act -_

Ah, fuck it. 

“Okay,” Draco said, a smile tucking at his lips, “let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/154388353087/3-for-the-short-story-thing-hi-btw)


End file.
